Akvavit
by LadyTrampleton
Summary: Iceland always thought he would be alone for his birthday, until an old friend sits with him under the Northern Lights. One-shot.


The Northern Lights were beautiful, just like they always were. Iceland sat against a fallen log with his knees to his chest, a small smile on his face. He was wrapped in a thick coat and his usual white boots and gloves, watching the swirling kaleidoscope above. The wind ruffled his white-blond hair as he drank in the beautiful colours; oranges, greens, yellows and the occasionally reds seemed to float in the sky like lazy flags. The stars twinkled high above and there was even the occasional shooting star that fell towards the earth. The sounds of the sea lapping against the shore soothed him and he found himself becoming lost in the sounds and sights. His home was beautiful. It was remote, but that added to its beauty and mystery.

Sighing, Iceland hugged his knees closer to his chest. As much as he loved his home and its splendour, he was lonely. Normally this was not a problem – he enjoyed being alone and aloof but today...

_Everyone feels so distant from me, _Iceland thought to himself, his gaze focused on the pebbles by his feet. _I know I contribute to that, but surely they should have remembered what today is, especially Norway. He's supposed to be my 'big brother,' but even he forgot._

17th June. Iceland's birthday.

He kicked at the pebbles and surrounding gravel in frustration. Even Mr. Puffin had left him today. The bird had hopped out of his house mid afternoon and disappeared for the remainder of the day. Iceland assumed it was "bird duties" or something along those lines, but the rejection still stung. Underneath the cool exterior, Iceland was seething with rage, but he couldn't do anything about it. There was no one who would listen, even if he did pluck up the courage to vent his anger. No, that wasn't true. He didn't need courage; it was his damn pride that stopped him. He wouldn't admit to others that he needed their warmth or friendship.

With another sigh, Iceland leaned his head back against the sturdy log he sat against. The bark was brittle and flaky, which would occasionally get caught in Iceland's coat, but he paid it no mind.

"Happy Birthday," he murmured to himself as he stretched his legs out.

The wind suddenly grew stronger and Iceland shivered. Soon it would be time to go back home and build up the fire. Then he would pick out a book and have a nice, lazy night on the sofa. He might even have a little drink before bed, a toast to him surviving another year...

"Ice!" came a voice, trailing over the plains. Iceland looked in the direction, unsure of whom it was.

A figure appeared, one arm waving with gusto. The person wore a thick coat and boots as he did, with a scarf trailing behind them. For a moment, Iceland feared it was Russia come for compensation after helping with his economic problems. As the figure grew closer, Iceland could see it was too small to be Russia. Iceland released the breath he had been holding and stood, hoping to get a better view. He could see long hair floating in the wind under a hat. Suddenly he knew who it was; he mentally slapped himself for not realising sooner. He raised a hand and waved back as the figure grew closer.

With a smile and steady pace, his neighbour Greenland approached. She was the only female of the Nordics and the only one with jet black hair; however she and Iceland shared the same bright blue eyes. Iceland has always found it strange that while they were neighbours, their hair colours were opposites. The vast majority of Greenland's inhabitants were Inuit, known as Kalaallit, but she did have a small percentage of Danish inhabitants. Greenland still lived at Denmark's house, but she was slowly gaining her own independence.

"Happy Birthday Ice," she said, smiling and holding out a glass. "I know it's not much, but I've brought you some Akvavit as a present. I hope you like it. It's the only thing I could get you I'm afraid."

"Greenland? What are you doing here?" Iceland asked feeling a little nervous at her presence. He managed to keep his face blank, but the butterflies in his stomach had already started to fly. He took the glass from her hand.

"You weren't at home," Greenland stated, undoing the lid of the bottle, "so I came out here to find you. I had a feeling you would be looking at the Lights tonight. They are very beautiful." She smiled again and Iceland felt his heart jump.

"You didn't have to come here to see me-"

"Of course I did! It's your birthday!" Greenland interrupted. She poured the clear liquid into Iceland's glass and then filled her own. The wind threatened to pull the glass from her hand, but she held on tight. "I'm surprised to find you here along, have the others been and gone already?"

A slight blush crept across Iceland's cheeks, betraying his embarrassment. "No they... haven't come to see me."

"What?" Greenland asked. She blinked at him in disbelief and her expression changed to outrage. "Unbelievable! They haven't been to see you? Just you wait until I next see them! I'll give them an earful!"

"You don't need to do that Green, I'm not that bothered by it." The lie slipped out so easily, just to save face in front of his friend.

A look came over Greenland that he didn't recognise. After a moment, she shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the ground, leaning against the felled tree-trunk as he had done. She patted the ground next to her. Clumsily, Iceland managed to sit down, spilling only a little of his drink. Greenland giggled at him and raised her glass.

"Skaal," she said, clicking their glasses together.

"Skaal," Iceland echoed. Together they down the Akvavit, the liquid burning as it travelled down. Warmth spread in Iceland's chest and stomach. He held the glass out for a re-fill, much to the surprise of Greenland. Usually he didn't drink, but today was a special day and Greenland had brought a whole bottle. It would be rude not to finish it.

"So, now that we're out here watching the Lights, what would you like to talk about?" Greenland asked as she filled their glasses. She giggled at the confusion on Iceland's face. "We're in the middle of nowhere with only Avkvavit and each other for company, what else are we to do?"

Iceland smiled slightly at her words. She always knew how to get the best from him. Greenland had always been a very calming presence to everyone. Iceland was amazed she could deal with Denmark so well. She had the deadpan, uninterested facade that Norway used, mixed with a subtle zest for life. Maybe it helped that she was the only girl of the group, and the boys were too busy fighting and bickering – well at least two of them were, which pulled the others into the fights. She was very rarely involved in those fights, although she did watch from the sidelines until it was over, then she would usually be the one to apply bandages and mop up the blood, almost as a mother figure.

"We could talk about the usual things," Iceland muttered, swirling the clear liquid in his hands. "How is trade going for you?"

"Ice, it's your birthday. Let's talk about something other than work," Greenland pleaded. She took a sip of her drink and sighed. "For starters, how is your present? Do you like it?"

"I've had better," Iceland said jokingly, earning him a little shove from Greenland.

_How can you make me relax so much? _Iceland thought as he watched his childhood friend. Growing up had been difficult for both of them; their countries almost permanently cold and with bitter conditions for living. They had each had their scuffles and fights – Iceland more than Greenland. But somehow, they had pulled through and had grown up together, laugh and joking in the chill winters. Eventually, as the years progressed, Iceland had become more and more caught in his work. After a particularly long fight with Britain, Iceland had felt such shame at losing that he hid away his emotions and put on a front for others, trying to keep up the pretence of being uncaring and vague. Yet somehow, Greenland always managed to strip away the layers he heaped upon his and find the true Iceland underneath.

"You know, you shouldn't be so mysterious and cold all the time Ice," Greenland said as she watched the Lights unfurl above. It was as if she had read his mind.

"It's who I am Green. I can't change that, even if I tried," he answered, dropping his gaze to the sea.

Greenland sighed and took another sip of her drink. "You know Ice; I've known you for a long time. I know you try to be the mysterious boy with a cool exterior, but you're just as emotional and hot-blooded as the rest of us. You don't need to be so prim and proper all the time. You pretend to be vague and aloof to the others, but I can see your moods for what they are. I think you forget that."

"What? You can't read me like that Green!" Iceland protested. Deep down, he was a little embarrassed at her blatant admittance of this fact.

Greenland laughed, her hair whipping in the wind. "For example, you're surprised and a little embarrassed at what I said."

"Well who wouldn't be?" Iceland asked, trying to cover his surprise.

"But now, you're embarrassed and a little ashamed at yourself for not being angry. When you're embarrassed, your eyes widen just a fraction. I wonder if your brother can read you like I can."

"Are you drunk Green?"

Greenland huffed and bounced her legs on the ground. "I'm not drunk... just a little loose that's all. But I understand you don't want to talk about this anymore, so I'll stop."

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to Ice, I know what you really meant," Greenland snapped. She downed the rest of her drink and poured another measure for herself. A heavy silence settled over them. Iceland shifted inside his coat and looked at the sky. The Northern Lights seemed duller now, as if rebuking him for his stubbornness. A knot of anxiety and shame twisted in his chest.

"Green, I didn't mean it like that," Iceland muttered as an apology.

"I know Ice," she replied without turning her head to face him.

The silence returned. Iceland downed his drink, unsure of what to say. He reached out for the bottle; they still had a long way to go before it was empty. Iceland poured himself a liberal measure.

"I'd still like to talk," he mumbled as he tightened the cap. From the corner of his eye, he saw Greenland smile. The knot is his chest unwound, all was forgiven.

"What would you like to talk about?" Greenland asked, "It can't be about work or any of the others, I know your views of them off by heart!" Greenland laughed quietly. Iceland offered a little smile. "Let's talk about ourselves hmm? How about I start... so who do you like?"

Iceland turned away, shaking his head. "You can be embarrassing sometimes."

"What do you expect, Uncle Denmark looks after me," Greenland said without apology. "You can be too deadpan at times you know. It's like trying to talk to a brick wall."

"What do you expect, Uncle Norge looks after me," Iceland replied. Both looked into each other's eyes and shared a giggle as they settled back into their routine.

"You didn't answer the question. Who do you like?" Greenland asked again, gulping down her measure. She re-filled her glass and topped up Iceland.

"Define what you mean by 'like.' I don't want to answer incorrectly."

"As in whom would you like to be with? As lovers?"

Iceland choked on his drink. He whacked his chest as the liquid went down his windpipe. Tears formed in his blue eyes. "Why would you ask that?" he croaked.

"Isn't that what human teenagers do when they are tipsy like this?" Greenland replied. She looked concerned, but Iceland waved her away.

"We're not human."

"True, but we have human needs. We need to eat, drink, sleep and bathe. Surely we can indulge in the other human needs. Sweden and Fin seem to do so."

"I don't want to know about them," Iceland said, blushing. What they did was their business, even if Iceland was slightly curious as to how two men could get up to that sort of thing.

Greenland giggled. "I have no idea what they get up to. To be honest, I've never known anyone that way."

"Neither have I," Iceland blurted, startled at his frankness.

_How strong is this drink? _he thought. Greenland had a rosy complexion as she rested her head against the tree-trunk. Maybe they should stop... but it did taste rather good... and it was his birthday...

"We're not innocent children anymore, even if the others do see us in that way still," Greenland continued, ignoring Iceland's out of character remark. "It's only natural that we start finding others attractive."

Iceland blushed and took a large gulp of his drink. It still burned as it went down. Iceland felt his head become light. Maybe he should stop.

"Even if I did like someone, I wouldn't admit it," Iceland muttered into his glass. Greenland didn't hear him.

"OK if you won't answer the question, I'll start," Greenland stated. She took a deep breath. "I like Japan."

"Really?" Iceland said without thinking. He had not expected that.

"Yes. He's very sweet and reserved, not too loud and boisterous. I like that. I like the calm assurance that he gives. So what about you?" Greenland asked. She was not going to give up until she had an answer, this Iceland knew. He sighed.

"Well... you won't laugh?"

"You didn't laugh at mine, so I won't laugh at yours. Promise!" Greenland fixed him with a serious stare.

Iceland downed his drink, relishing in the warm. It gave him courage. "I... I like... I like Netherlands."

"...Really?" Greenland asked, suppressing a giggle. "The domination thing huh?"

Iceland blushed a dark red, but nodded. "But I would never do anything with him!"

"Neither would I with Japan. He's not interested in that type of thing anyway."

Silence descended. Iceland re-filled his and Greenland's glass. It was getting darker and he managed to spill some on the ground, cursing under his breath. Clutching his glass, he snuggled further into his coat, trying to keep his body warm. The Northern Lights above still twirled lazily in the sky, the colours merging and parting in a slow dance.

"I like you as well Ice," Greenland muttered. "I hope you don't mind."

"What?"

"I like you."

"As... as in..."

"Yes. I've known you for a long time Ice, ever since we were born. You were always there, even if we didn't see eye to eye. We may have ignored each other a few times, but I always thought about you. You are reliable, the source of assurance I needed. Everyone else left me alone – even Denmark left at first – but you were always around the corner if I needed you, and you never turned me away. That's why I like you Ice."

"We're friends Green."

"I know Ice. That's why I'll never ask you to be my..."

"...Lover?"

"Yes. I know that we are better as friends than lovers. Besides, now I know what your type is, and it is most definitely not me." Said with a smile, but there was pain underneath. "We're just children still after all. What would we know of love?" she said, more to herself than Iceland.

_When did this become so awkward? _Iceland thought as he swirled the remaining liquid in his glass. Silence seemed to press down on them again. It was true, the others did consider them to be children still, but it wasn't right.

The Akvavit had made his brain fuzzy. All his logic and reasoning had gone as he watched the whirling beams of light above him. It was stupid and unfair that he couldn't say what he wanted to say. His damn pride always got in the way. She alone remembered his birthday, and he wanted to thank her for that, but the words just wouldn't form in his mouth. He wanted to tell her how grateful he was, how relieved he was at her presence, how he used to wait for her to come and visit him when she was back in her own home. He wanted to say how lonely it was without her. He wanted to-

_Oh God, _Iceland cursed inwardly. _Please don't tell me I... no I refuse to ruin a good friendship! This is just the drink talking, reading too deeply into small acts of kindness. I'm Iceland, I don't make random decisions!_

Yet somehow, Iceland found himself shuffling closer to Greenland, close enough to lean against her and feel the warmth coming from her thick coat. He nestled against her shoulder, letting her jet black hair whip about his white head. She smelled like the sea and crisp snow. Greenland leaned her head against his. Her face felt very warm. The bottle had only a tiny drop of liquid left. How had they drunk so much in such a short time?

"I wasn't telling the whole truth," Iceland's mouth said as he stared into his glass. Why had he said that? Was the drink making his tongue loose? Yes that was it, the Akvavit. He needed to think before he spoke, but that seemed too difficult.

"What do you mean?" asked Greenland, pulling him back from his musings.

"I don't only like Netherlands."

Greenland raised her head and stared at him. At first she was confused at his words. Slowly, Greenland grasped the underlying meaning and her eyes widen. Sparkling blue, just like his. The same colour as the sky on a bright summer morning.

"Ice, you don't have to pretend you like me because of what I said. That's why I wasn't going to-"

"I'm not pretending," he said forcefully. His hand shot out and he grabbed Greenland's wrist, making her jumped. "You said it yourself; I might be cold and emotionally blank on the outside, but inside I'm passionate and... you're the only one who seems to understand that. No one else can understand just how deep I am."

"Ice don't ruin-"

"We're not children anymore Green," Iceland said. All the buffers and warnings in his head fell silent as he let the words tumble from his lips. "I might still be innocent, but I understand that you are an important person to me, and I don't want that to go unsaid."

"Ice-"

"No listen to me Green. The others, they joke around and banter with each other, but I'm not like that. Norway made me call him 'big brother' in front of everyone and I hated it, but did he care? The others all found it funny that I couldn't say it at first, because they don't understand me. They don't know me like you do. You know that I can be stubborn and let my pride get the better of me, but you accept that and it isn't a problem. That's why I like you Green, you don't expect anything from me other than what I can give, which I admit isn't much. I-"

Suddenly warm lips were on his, silencing his speech. Gloved hands cupped his face, the chill sending shivers down his spine. Dropping his glass, Iceland returned the kiss, forcing his tongue into Greenland's mouth and wrapping his arms around her. Greenland allowed him access, her own tongue dancing with his. She tasted of Akvavit. Somehow, he pushed her back and they landed with a thud on the ground.

They pulled apart and Iceland drank in the sight of her. Black hair splayed across the ground, blue eyes sparkling in the dim light, wide with apprehension and need. She was beautiful, why had he not seen it sooner?

"Is this the drink?" he asked aloud. He searched her face, silently asking if this was what she wanted.

"I don't know, but whatever happens, you'll always be my friend."

He kissed her again, this time deeply and with more passion. Her hands raked through his hair as his snaked under her coat.

"Don't tell Norway," he murmured into her mouth.

"Don't tell Denmark," she breathed.

"Græn..."

"Islandi ..."

Under the Northern Lights, they lost their innocence.

* * *

><p>Iceland walked, his boots crunching against the gravel. His coat collar was pulled high against his neck and he kept his eyes on the ground, swinging the empty Akvavit bottle in his hand. Despite the cold wind blowing against his exposed skin, Iceland's cheeks felt hot. His mind was racing, thoughts and feelings crashing within his head. His back and legs were covered in tiny scratches from a gravelled ground and his lips were bruised and tender from too much passion. He walked with determination, yet he didn't fully comprehend where he was walking. All he knew was he aimed for his house. He didn't want to look up at the remaining strands of the Northern Lights, least they remind him of what had just happened.<p>

Footsteps sounded behind him as Greenland stepped into the gravel. Iceland's heart began to beat faster, knowing she was so close and following him home.

_What have I done? What have we done? It was the drink's fault, it has to be! I would never have done what I did of my own volition. But... do I regret what happened? I don't know. I just... didn't expect it to happen. _

A hand snaked around his arm, making Iceland jump. Greenland pulled him to a halt, her gaze on the ground. Iceland gulped and felt sweat break out on his forehead. He could tell she suffered as he did; if anything her back was covered in more scratches and splinters than his. Yet another awkward silence settled over him; this night had been full of silences. Greenland raised her eyes to his. Her question was barely a whisper.

"Do you... wish it never happened?"

"I..." Iceland's voice faltered. _I don't know what to think._

A flicker of hurt flash through Greenland's blue eyes, followed by grim determination and anger. She turned her head away and pushed past Iceland, shoving her hands into her pockets. Iceland followed her with his gaze, but couldn't produce any words to comfort her. He didn't even understand his own thoughts. He was so... confused.

"Græn wait!" he shouted. He was relieved when she stopped, but she didn't turn to face him. Iceland licked his lips and tried to form the words he wanted to say. "Green I... I don't regret what happened. I... I just didn't expect that from... from either of us. I-"

"You sound like you regret it," Greenland snapped. She spun to face him. In the dim light, Iceland could see tears forming. A sharp stab of ice slammed into his chest. He had never made Greenland cry before.

"I don't Græn, please believe me," Iceland said soothingly. At least he tried to.

"This is why I shouldn't have told you, our friendship is ruined," she blurted, wiping her tears away with a gloved hand. "Besides, I can't believe you when you sound so deadpan. I guess it didn't mean that much to you if you can go back to your usual cold self so quickly."

"Don't be spiteful Green," Iceland retorted a little more sharply than he meant. "You didn't listen to what I said. I don't regret it I just... I don't know how to react. I've... That was my first time as well." A blush crept up to his cheeks.

"Well... I..." Greenland faltered and looked away. "I wanted it to be you."

"I'm... I'm glad it was you. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else."

They stood apart for several moments, stealing glances on occasions. With deliberate slowness, Iceland walked over to Greenland. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Something inside his chest unknotted and he felt contentment wash over him. This was Greenland, the person who understood him completely. How could he regret what they had done?

"I'm sorry for making you cry," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. She felt so warm... so _right. _

"You didn't ruin it. You made it one to remember."

"I'm glad. Now let's get inside, even I'm starting to get cold."

The journey home saw them shyly return to their normal selves, Iceland with his expressionless facade and Greenland with a patient yet joking persona. As the night wore on, the Northern Lights faded, leaving a sparkling canvas of stars for Iceland to admire. Gingerly, he took hold of Greenland's hand as they crested the hill to his home. He smiled shyly at her when she blushed at the contact.

"I meant what I said earlier Ice," Greenland said as they stood before his back door. Iceland unwillingly released her hand to pull out his home key. He gave a quizzical look, unsure of what she was referring to. "No matter what happens, we're still friends."

Iceland gave her a chaste kiss. "We're still friends," he echoed, as he turned the key and pushed open the door. He flicked the lights on-

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICE!"

Streamers and confetti floated through the air, balloons were set loose, drifting through the tiny kitchen of Iceland's house. The table was laden with food and drink. A heavy layer of dread settled in Iceland's stomach as the balloons parted and he saw Denmark, Norway, Sweden and Finland standing together with varying smiles. Guilt and shame followed quickly and Iceland's heart started to pound. Had they seen him and Greenland before they came inside?

"W-what are you guys doing-"

"It's a surprise party for ya Ice!" Denmark said with a beaming smile and drink in hand. "You didn't think we'd forgotten did ya?"

"Well..."

"I admit it was strange to not find you here," Norway said at Denmark's side. His arms were crossed and he wore a scowl; typical big brother pose. "Where have you been all this time?"

Hot, burning shame flushed across Iceland's cheeks and he dropped his gaze to the floor, knowing that his actions incriminated him. At his side, Greenland looked away, her long black hair shielding her similar blush. "I... we..."

"Hey is that Akvavit?" Denmark interrupted, snatching the bottle from Iceland's hand. "Wow, you and Green drank the whole bottle? Way to go Green! I knew you'd take after me." Denmark draped an arm across his ward and sized her tight. She kept her face down towards the kitchen floor and made some agreeable noises, placating her guardian.

Iceland risked a glance at his elder brother. He was relieved to see Norway was more annoyed at Denmark's behaviour than Iceland's lack of an answer. However Sweden and Finland both wore knowing smirks as they glanced from Iceland to Greenland and back; Finland was even giggling a little behind his hand. Somehow, Iceland's cheeks grew even hotter.

_I wish the ground would just swallow me, _he thought to himself and he squirmed on the spot.

"Hey come on you two, this is a party. You should have a drink!" Denmark said loudly, releasing his hold on Greenland.

"No thanks Uncle Denmark," Greenland muttered. She poured herself a glass of water from the sink. After a moment's pause, she poured one for Iceland as well. Iceland thanked her, but blushed all the more as Sweden caught his gaze. Iceland dropped his eyes to his glass of water. He thought he heard Sweden chuckle. Could this party get any more embarrassing?

"Greenland, I've told you not to call me Uncle; it makes me sound old!" Denmark cried, feigning hurt. For once, Iceland was glad the man couldn't read the atmosphere.

"Iceland? Are you alright?" Norway asked, reaching out a hand to clasp him. He looked concerned.

"Yes Nor, I'm fine," Iceland replied, not looking at his older brother. "I... didn't sleep well last night." Iceland heard Greenland make a little squeak sound and it took all his self control to not blush a darker shade of red.

"You seem quieter than usual," Norway continued, not picking up on the embarrassing phrase. Iceland was thankful that his brother could be just as oblivious as Denmark.

"Like that's possible," Denmark muttered looking bored. He took a seat at the table and rested his head in his hand.

"Be quiet Denmark," Norway snapped.

"St'p tryin' ta order 'em ar'nd, they're y'ng afta all," Sweden mumbled. He looked from Iceland to Greenland and back again. His smirk grew and Iceland couldn't control the sweat that popped out on his forehead. He felt like he would burst into flame he was so embarrassed.

"Oh it's like that is it Sve? Wanna settle this in the old way?" Chairs clattered to the ground and fists were raised. Just another typical day in the Nordic household. Iceland rolled his eyes. He jumped a little when Greenland sat down next to him. She squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"Calm down you two!"

"Fin let them get on with it."

"But Nor they'll hurt themselves."

"Has that ever stopped them before?"

Finland sighed. "OK."

The fighting continued for several moments until Sweden managed to gain the upper hand. He ended it with a sharp kick to Denmark's crotch. Bruised and bloody, they both returned to the table. Finland retrieved the first aid kit and began to wipe the blood from Sweden's face, while Denmark just smirked as he tried to get his breath back.

"Hey Greenland," he said, "it's only four days until your birthday right? What are you gonna do to celebrate? Want me to throw you a party?"

Under the table, two hands intertwined and gripped tightly.

"Just some Akvavit will do..."

* * *

><p>Translations and general knowledge:<p>

Akvavit - a popular Danish drink. This vodka is distilled from potatoes or grains and can be as potent as Russian vodka.

Græn – Icelandic for 'green.'

Islandi - Greenlandic (or Kalaallisut) or 'Iceland.'


End file.
